ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergio Blitz
'Sergio Blitz '''was the brother of well known Grox Jonathan Blitz. Sergio was the leader of the 11th Grox brigade against the occupying Space Nazis on the Grox Commune. He was killed by Wardonian Retardeskius personally on the battlegrounds near the major occupied city known as IamnotparticularlyfondofJewsania. Which used to be his home city of Valconopolis. He is remembered as a hero on the recently liberated Grox Commune, but remembered as a MHA fanboy loser twat by his brother, Jonathan. Overview Birth and early life Sergio was born sometime in September of 1982 in the major Grox Commune city known as Valconopolis. The 11th largest city on the commune. Sergio did not interact much with his brother, as he was disowned for being a "tag der toten-loving insane wackadoodle democrat" and spent most of his life in gangs in the impoverished Eastern districts. Occupation of the Space Nazis During the war against the Space Nazis, and the disintegration of the Grox Commune Senate, Sergio spent his time taking down larger Nazi warships. He was thought to have destroyed at least 6 warships by bombing the fucking shit out of them. He was then wanted for terrorism when the Space Nazis successfully annexed the Commune and set up Wardonian Retardskieus as a new branch of the Third Reich. Sergio, much like his brother, sold one of his cousins for a small, shitty spacecraft that would be enough to send him to a lesser, environmentally stable unoccupied moon orbiting the Commune. However, both engines in the ship blew out and he drifted into space for a week before crash landing onto a hideout planet the Grox Commune set up to take refuge against the Space Nazis Formation of the Grox rebellion After surviving the crash onto the Commune, the Grox recognized him not as a threat. The members explained that they were setting up a large counter attack onto the Nazi occupied planet and were planning to take back the entire system occupied by the Space Nazis. He met his brother, Jonathan and the 56 out of the 300 surviving members of the Grox Commune Senate. For about 6 years, they stocked heavily on bombs, ammunition, food and energy. About 500 divisions, or brigades, were set up. Each containing up to 6,000 warriors. He was selected to command the 11th brigade. Liberation of New Groxonia The 11th Grox Brigade was one of the most efficient divisions of warriors against the New Groxonian military regime. The Grox Rebellion was able to capture 300 cities on the planet. Sergio had helped take back the 24th, 23rd, 17th, 15th, 14th and 13th biggest cities on the planet, and his next plan of attack was his home city of Valconopolis, now renamed to IamnotparticularlyfondofJewsania. Death Closing in 30 miles North of the city were the 11th, 12th, 13th, 19th, 23rd, 28th and 134th brigades on IamnotparticularlyfondofJewsania. On the outskirts North of the city is where he got addicted to the most retarded and uninteresting show ever created, My Hero Academia. Here, Jonathan lost any respect for him, and were he lost his dignity and any military sense. Wardonian, pissed off by the destroyed ships and his efficency in liberating the planet, shot him in the throat. Trivia * It is unknown why Sergio is so unnatural looking. He is noticeably taller and hairier than the average Grox. * Despite what has been said about his early life. Sergio one day during a battle had halted the battle to a stop miraculously to denounce Tag Der Toten and the Democratic party. * He has 16 children. 3 aren't from the Filipino hooker he had unrelenting, violent sex with on a frequent basis surprisingly. It is unknown who the mother of the other 3 children are. Quotes "Tag der toten sucks!" "Wah cry" "Haha. I destroyed your ships 12 years ago faggot, what are you going to do abou-" ''Sergio's last words before being shot in the throat by Wardonian Retardskieus "BLAGAAGGGHHHAHAHAHHA*SPURRRRRRRRRRT*HEGIUGHIAIUGHARUHGUHDUHHHH" the sounds Sergio made while he quickly lost his blood. Unable to speak any words.